DEAR DIARY
by Sprite007
Summary: This is about a love that can never come true. PLease READ! Summary on inside! This is the first story I ever wrote so it is proberly noy very good.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

"Dear Diary,

I can't believe I have a boyfriend!! It seems like just yesterday that I was in my room all alone with my girlfriends talking about our dream men. And it took three moves and four schools him. He is soooooooooo gorgeous! The only flaw about him though is he is in love with me Arianna to find Thompson. Don't ask me there's nothing special to look at. I look like every other broad out there in the world. Brown hair, Brown eyes the most ordinary colors in the world. I guess I should start at how we met and how he turned my world upside down."

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Newbie

Dear Diary,

I can't believe we are moving again! I am so pissed. This is my third big move but my fourth school, in the past four years! Now I am hopefully going to settle down like a normal person. It's my mom's fault for moving me so much.

She always says "It's going to be another big adventure!"

Well hearing that line gets pretty old after a while.

Well here I am starting over again in a new school and new town, from L.A. to Seattle, Washington.

From sunny to rainy, this is the only good thing because I hate hot weather.

The house that we are in smells like a really old pair of stinky shoes. It is also not in the best part of town either. I hear shouting and yelling outside my bedroom window every night. For the first week we were here it scared me half to death. But now I have accustomed to it.

Now the only thing that scares me is going to the first day of school, at West Seattle High school. I am so nervous!

I don't even know where I am supposed to go. I mean my mom works a full time job as a waitress. So she can't drive me to school, I have to walk or get on the CT. Which I have beentrying to memorize the bus schedule ever since we got here three weeks ago. So that's not as big of a problem as trying to figure out where to sit at lunch. I am going into the 11th grade so that means all of the kids already have known each other for years, and have all their own different cliques. I am going to the newbie again.

I better get some rest before my mom comes home and starts yelling at for being awake, until tomorrow."

"Oh crap, what time is it!"

"1:00 in the morning!"

"I better get into bed before my mom gets home."

The next thing I heard was my mom opening the front door and start to yell, _"Arianna Thompson!"_

Right then and there I knew I was in deep trouble.

She ran into my bedroom with the look of complete and udder frustration on her face.

She immediately started yelling for me to give her my diary and go get into bed.

I did exactualy what she said I gave her my diary and crawled right into bed.

She left the room like a bull in a china shop, slamming my door behind her.

I knew that she would probably give me back my diary in about a day. So I decided not to fret about it and just go to bed.

The next day I woke up with the feeling that I just had gone to sleep.

I looked at the clock and it said 5:30am, I had only about 4 hours of sleep.

I knew that the bus I needed to take left for the school at 6:30am, so I could take my time getting dressed.

It took me longer than I had expected to get ready but I still thought I could make it to the bus on time though.

I went down stairs and looked at the clock it said 6:15! I was really going to have to rush. I quickly ate a to-go breakfast and ran out the door.

I got to the bus stop when the bus was leaving. I was so crushed the last thing I wanted to do was walk 10 blocks to the school, but I had no choice.

What a great start to the first day of school.

Luckily I got to school with 10 minutes to spare. There were probably 10 people at the school when I got there. It was so nice, not to have every one there to stare at me.

I immediately went to the building that said office, and when I got inside there was a little desk with a young lady with light blonde hair and blue eyes, she was so pretty.

Immediately when I walked to the desk the lady said, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Well today's my first day here, and I need my schedule of all my classes."

"Oh!" the lady said. And jumped and looked through a stack of papers and then asked my name.

I said, "Arianna Thompson"

She immediately found my schedule and grabbed what looked like a map.

And brought it over to me and showed me the best ways to get to all my classes.

Then she asked me if I would like a person to escort me to all my classes.

I contemplated over it for a minute and finally said yes. She told me there was someone that would perfect for the job and had most of same classes as me. She told me to wait a minute while she called the girl to the office.

It fell like it took an hour for her to get to the office. When she did I was aw struck by how beautiful she was. She came right to the front desk and said hi to the lady at the front desk whose name I guess was Ms. Mikayla.

Ms. Mikayla immediately pointed me out and started explaining where all my classes were.

Then before I knew it the girl came over and said "Hi, my name is Katylen and you must be Arianna." I nodded very sheepishly.

Before I knew it we were outside again walking to our first class together.

She talked the whole entire way to first period and nodded to look like I was paying attention.

All of my classes up to lunch went great I was so happy. And Katylen and I started to really bond. When it came time for lunch everything went crazy but luckily Katylen was there to help me find my place. After getting lunch Katylen and I sat down to eat our lunch.

When all of a sudden she whispers in my ear, "He's looking at you."

"Who's looking?" I said looking up bewildered at a gorgeous boy sitting across the lunch room, looking straight at me, I started blushing profusely.

"No one has told you about Jasper Kane?" she looked at me curious.

"No, you're the only person I know except for your friends, at this school." I said nervously

"Well I'll save the time of trying to get to know him, by telling you myself." She said harshly

"Jasper Kane is the cutest boy in school, and also the most stuck up, he thinks no girl will ever be perfect enough for him. He is a major heart throb." She said in an annoyed tone.

"And don't even think about being the girl to change his opinion, ok?" said Katylen with a very serious tone.

"Why?" I asked sheepishly

"Because the most popular girl in school has had her eyes on him since the 9th grade."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is _Amber Hopkins_, The most vicious man hunter around, not to mention back stabbing _bitch._" She said with the most hatred she could muster.

"Oh!" I said utterly surprised by Katylen's harsh tone

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. But Katylen was right Jasper kept looking at me curiously. I felt so alone when Katylen left me at my fourth period class, Science. I was so used to her company that it was weird not having her there. When I walked into class room I saw him! Jasper Kane! Looking right at me, my immediate response was to freeze in place. I probably would have stayed there in the middle of the classroom for the next hour if someone hadn't had run into me. This of course made me drop all my books a crossed floor of the class, which was extremely embarrassing. But I was shocked to see Jasper helping pick up my books off the floor. I immediately stuttered a thank you and he said nothing but just froze.

For the rest of the period all he did was stare at me with this weird expression of confusion. I was so glad to get out of that class room, because with him staring, it made me fell very uncomfortable. But yet curious as to what I did wrong. I was shocked to walk into my fourth period class and seeing him sitting by an open seat again! I was about to run out of the class room when the teacher walked in and told me to take a seat next to Jasper. I obeyed the teacher with apprehension, by the look on his face turned from confusion to udder terror. I was shocked by his response! Why was he all of a sudden acting so weird around me? When before he treated me like a normal person, like another acquaintance.

The period went by very slow, it infuriated me all I wanted to do was run out of the room but for some reason I couldn't. I stayed as still like a stone sculpture. I couldn't stop myself from feeling like a piece of art for him to watch and study. The class went by even slower than the first class we had together. Finally the class was over and still I couldn't move I was still frozen. I didn't move until he was out of the class. I was so glad to finally be free of his spell that I ran out of the class room completely terrified I would see him in my final class of the day.

I walked into my next class very slowly looking for him. He wasn't there I was so happy. I walked up to the front of the class with a new found confidence and gave the teacher my schedule and he told me to sit at the seat farthest away from his desk. But when he was calling role I was shocked to hear the name of Jasper Kane, I started to look around the room frantically to search for his face on mine but never found it. I was relieved to not have him staring at me. The thought of another 55minutes with his staring made my stomach turn.

Luckily I went through the rest of the 55 minutes without having to see him, stare at me.

I was so glad when I heard the final bell and still didn't see him I was so happy. But yet disappointed at the same time that is really weird I have never felt this way about a boy before.

But I have to stop myself before I get involved too much and too far. He is Ambers any way I don't want to get involved in that.

Well I better get home and start on my homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The shopping trip

When I woke up the next morning I had a strange feeling that I had been watched throughout the night. Luckily it was Saturday so I don't have to go to school. The day felt like an icy cloud floating over my head. My mom had to work today so I had the house to myself. I still had the image of Jasper staring at me, fresh in my mind as if I were watching him doing it right in front of me. I decided to try to get my mind off of him by going shopping around town. I started at pike place market which is beautiful, I mean its right on the water and you see all the different types

of people who live in the area. I was walking around pike place when I saw the last person I thought I would ever encounter today. It was Jasper Kane right in front of me, I decided to look like I hadn't seen him and go walk over to the flower district. I started talking to a sales person about buying the flowers I was looking at.

When he walked up behind me and said, "I got this one, Franco."

And then walked back behind the booth where Franco was standing.

He then said," Hi my name is Jasper Kane, and you must be Arianna Thompson."

I was shocked by his politeness, all I could say was, "yes"

I swear he giggled a little but it was so fast I couldn't tell. He replied by saying,

"I thought that maybe we could start over again my behavior yesterday was unforgivable, it was completely rude."

I was shocked by he's way of speaking it was so fluid, so loving and he was talking to me. All I could think about was why he would ever talk to me.

"Your actions weren't unforgiveable, I am curious though why you acted the way you did I didn't even know you." I said timidly

His expression turned from sad to happy almost it was so weird. I thought me saying that would make it worst, but he just said, "You think that it's your fault that I acted the way I did? I said "yes" very shyly. He just responded by saying, "I was confused, that I didn't know what you were feeling it was the strangest thing for me.

I couldn't understand what he was saying so I didn't say anything back. I think he could sense that I didn't get what he was saying.

So instead responded by saying, "Let me make it up to you by taking you out around town and show you the Seattle I see.

He said in such I way I couldn't resist, I couldn't say no to that offer when it sounded so tempting.

All I could say was, "I would very much like that."

He immediately walked back to Franco and told him something in Italian that I couldn't understand. And then he came back to me and we started walking out of the market.

He then asked, "Do you like coffee? I said "of course who doesn't like coffee."

We both laughed and he took me around the corner to a coffee shop. But not just not any coffee shop but Starbucks, I gave him this real confused look it's not like they don't have Starbucks in L.A.

He understood what I was feeling and told me that, "This was the very first Starbucks in the world and when you are in the area it's a must see."

We walked into this small coffee shop and my first impression was that it was very charming and cozy. We got two coffees and sat down; it was so nice just sitting there with him. We talked a lot about life and I told him about me moving so much and about how I ended up in Seattle. He also told me a lot about himself and how he ended up working at Pike Place Market in the flowers. He said that his dad is from Potenza, Italy and 9 years ago decided to move from Italy to Seattle, Washington. I was shocked to hear that we had so much in common. But I couldn't help but think about what Katylen said about Amber and Jasper.

When we left the shop it was around 2:00pm and he decided to take me to the shopping district.

We got there and it was amazing at how many shops that it had. I saw so many small boutiques and stores that I felt I was in SOHO. I was thrilled he took me into this little boutique on a corner of a building. My first impression was that it was gorgeous it was cozy and warm.

He then told me to wait at the front of the shop. He surprised me by going to the back of the shop.

He came back a couple of minutes later with this lady who was running forward to me and gave me a big hug. I was stunned by the warmth in her hug.

She came up to me and said," Oh, you must be Arianna!"

"Yes, I am" I said almost shocked that she knew me.

Jasper cut in immediately, "Arianna this is my mother Isabella Kane, and she designs these clothes and owns this boutique.

"You are too sweet for your own good." She said in a very sarcastic voice.

"You can take your time looking around at the clothes I hope you like them." And then she was gone.

Jasper took my hand which surprised me but didn't scare me, to show me around the shop.

The clothes were gorgeous, and they all were in my size it was amazing. It was weird that he kept on asking me if I liked the outfits and then taking them off the rack.

At the end we came to dressing room and he told then said," Try on these clothes and see what you think."

I was stunned by this request, and all I could say was, "Okay".

I tried on almost the whole store, all the clothes fit perfectly on me. It was almost like she designed the whole collection around my body type.

He told me to pick out my favorite outfit, I picked out this red dress with a corset underneath (that made my bust look significantly bigger), and it looks like a hot spicy Latin dress. When I walked out in it to see what he thought he's jaw about dropped to the floor.

All he could say was," You look amazingly beautiful."

I blushed profusely and then said, "Thank you".

I went back into the dressing room and took the dress off and gave it back to Jasper.

He then decided to take me out to dinner at a restaurant called Oceanaire. It was so beautiful to watch the sunset together. The food was great I had their Wild Alaskan Salmon.

It was so nice to sit there and talk. It was like I've known him my whole life, I could tell him anything and he would understand. I didn't even feel that way with my mom.

I was falling for him deep, and I only knew that that would hurt me in the long run.

But I couldn't stop myself from falling for him. It was like a moving train that I couldn't jump off of.

He decided to drive me home since it was already dark outside. The car ride to longer than it should, I think he was taking me the long way home so we could talk longer or I was imagining things. He got me to my house before my mom got home, which was a good thing so she wouldn't get all freaked out. He walked me up to the door and then kissed me on the cheek and said good night it was a night to put in the record books. I said good night to him and then walked inside the house I told myself that it must have been dream. I have to wake myself up from this or else I will regret it in the morning. I tried to wake myself up by pinching and that didn't work, so then I tried by taking a cold shower and then it hit me that, that did just happen. I did just spend the whole entire day with the most wonderful guy I have ever met and that I did like him a lot. Maybe even loved him, but I can't I don't want to make enemies with someone after just one day at a new school. I wonder how school will go on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The Look

I woke up Monday with the same weird feeling that I had been watched the night before. I went to find a really cute outfit to impress Jasper. I found the perfect one with a form fitting shirt and some pants that lifted my butt perfectly.

Right when I was done getting dressed I heard I knock at the door. That's really odd I don't think my mom was coming home from work early. I went to the door and opened it to find Jasper standing right there in front of me.

I could only say,"Hi"

"Hi, Arianna I came over this morning to see if you would like a ride to school."

"I would love to have a ride, wait a minute for me to get my backpack, and come in make yourself at home."

He walked inside my house, and sat down in the living room like he has been here a dozen times.

Which was a little odd but I blew it off he probably saw it right when he walked in.

I got my stuff as fast as possible, and ran down stairs to him. I found him exactly where I left him.

When I he saw me I said, "Ready!"

He showed me out the door, to this gorgeous red mustang. I was very impressed if that was he's goal. He could tell that by the look on my face, he opened the door for me and then took my bag and put it in the trunk.

I decided to be the one to start up the conversation, "So where did a flower shop boy get a car like this?" I said playfully.

He gave me a playful smirk back and said, "This was a present for my 16th birthday from my father, he is a business man."

"So how did you get so lucky to get this for your 16th birthday?"

"He thought my other ride was too old to use, so he bought me this."

We talked about cars until we got to school, because when we got there everyone was staring at us. It was so awkward, which I think he sensed that so when he opened my door to let me out, he reached he's hand towards me to help me out of the car. I graciously took it and he helped me out with this smirk on his face, like he had a plan. I was willing to follow his lead. He then got my bag and took my hand like we were dating. It felt unusually nice to be near him.

I think he felt the same way because he didn't want to let go of my hand, he just squeezed my hand every time he saw me. Like he didn't care how many people saw us. When Katylen saw us she gave me this weird look.

It wasn't mean but it wasn't nice either. Jasper saw this immediately and whispered in my ear, "she worried that you are going to get in trouble with Amber for being with me."

"What is with Amber and you?" I asked shyly back

"She has it in her head that I like her, ever since I was her lab buddy in the second grade. I wouldn't worry about her though, I will protect you." He said playfully

This made me blush profusely, but at the same time made me feel very safe.

He walked me to my first class hand in hand which I was extremely comforting.

"Well this is your stop. I will see you at lunch."

"Okay, see you then at lunch." I sounded a little too disappointed

When I walked into the class room Katylen was about to jump out of her seat to see me, I quickly went to the desk next to her.

"So how did you and Jasper meet, I need all the details."

I told her everything that happened on Saturday and about this morning.

She was shocked by how sweet he could be and caring.

"So do you like him?"

"I think I like him more than he will ever understand."

"Why, he seems in to you pretty deep."

Then luckily before she could ask any more questions the teacher called on her.

The rest of the day until lunch felt like a life time.

When lunch did finally come I had so many butterflies in my stomach. I was even more shocked when he was standing outside my classroom I was shocked. He immediately came

up to me with this expression as if he just got punched in the face.

I asked him what was wrong but he just shook his head.

I let it go seeing I couldn't get it out of him. We walked to lunch together and he bought me some chips, a salad, and some vitamin water. I told him that I had some money and not to worry. But he decided to be a butthead and not listen to a word I said. We sat down together at the table in the center of the room. He didn't talk for the longest time and didn't eat ether. I ate slowly trying not to show my true ravenous hunger.

He finally asked, "Why do you like me so much?"

"I am not that great."

I looked at him very sheepishly.

"To tell you the truth, I like you because you make me feel accepted."

"I see" he said almost disappointed

We didn't talk for the rest of the lunch.

He finally got up and said, "We better walk to class before we are late."

For the rest of the day we just looked never talked. Until we got out of school and he was giving me a ride home. He kept on giving me this look of confusion every couple of minutes. Until I finally I asked him, "What's wrong, you look really confused?"

It took him a while to answer then he just said, "I don't understand how you believe that I don't like you as much as you like me." He said with this sad look on his face. "Because I like you so much that it will hurt you in the long run."

I had no clue what he was talking about so I just sat there in silence. He could tell that I was confused by the silence in the car.


End file.
